<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>starrs arson party by crumb (badboyhalolicenoob)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361642">starrs arson party</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboyhalolicenoob/pseuds/crumb'>crumb (badboyhalolicenoob)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sorryinadvance - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>SORRY IN ADVANCD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboyhalolicenoob/pseuds/crumb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>blsosom is at chruch havning party!!! but stararr commits arson on harry styles!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own characters 😭</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>blososm would go to chearrcuhch to worship god???? starr was angereryry ay sister for rxisting and she wanteted revengegeg!!! blossom was listening to music ata chufhc? srarraer walked in?!??! HARRY STYYEYLES?!??! starr thougguuyt to uerselff. sratar hated hungry steals! blosum lolavred hairy stylus! stararar become sandnsn frormrm underteal uwu she gastertwrr blasfered harry styueles!??!?! " SENPAI! " bloosum yelled at tge dead hanary stlethss. starrrrrf decided to lit the chruchn on fir. and thenenen everybody dieaedd. the end ❤ please lik for more epoc storyry!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapapaper to</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>FLORA CURSEUES STATARRAR TO HAVE FIR EVEYRWHARE AND STAEAEAR IS EMO BC OFF IET</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks sia for making vid out of this 😳</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sraterteatr was gettiung  maddddddd at blosooum???!??! didndint  she car about heer oiponionNS? stararrtr  did edgy har flipe and starred ( GET IT?!?!?!??! ) at the fir she srattetrd floweraaa cyursed her wit fir becshe did in a fir!!!!!!! XD satart got scarred of the fir and trided to put it ot. BUT IT DIDNT WORKERE!!!!!! starrftr stoemped on the fier to get it to stoep. BUT THATS NOT HOW IFRE WORK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! she enended up burniering her feeoet and the fir spreiered eveywhereh. SHE GOTTED MAD!!!!!! she only likeded stararting firs when it wasnnent on purpsieose!!!!!!! hairy stylusus gost walkekded up to heeeer and yelleled at heer. Ssttarr got a praty hat bc of the name of the book you idoit :eye_roll: she stoemped oj the goast until heh died. the fire spread across t he world and everybuddys goatststsss dieded. THEN END!!!!!!!! I HOP UOYO ENGOYYED!!!!!!!!! UWU</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>